Yukkuri Reimu
The most popular and widespread type of yukkuri. They're usually looked upon as the "purest" of the yukkuri species, being seen as dim-witted, naive, and selfish, but also friendly, innocent, and very maternal when raising their young. Often shown paired with Yukkuri Marisa, in which case they are the usually shown as the "mother" of the duo, with the Marisa taking the role of the "father". Hair-Powered Flight One Yukkuri Reimu meme, popularized by Japanese artists since January 2009, is the ability to flap its sideburns like bird's wings and fly about. This makes Reimu a bigger threat to farming fields. The main uses for this ability appear to be gathering food, escaping rapists and just having fun. Yukkuri Reimu calls its sideburns "Piko Piko-san" (Mister Flap-Flap) because of the onomatopoeia associated with the motion. Recently, images of Reimus using their braids have become more popular; they do things such as flapping them about randomly, holding objects with them, or getting tortured with them. Variations A once-popular variation, currently losing favor, is a Koyukkuri Reimu being born with purple-coloured eyes and hair. During the highpoint of the trend, it was said that this variation was extremely rare, only about 1 in 500 Yukkureimus being purple variants. It was thought that purple Yukkureimus were usually found around Yukkuri Mima. It was (and still is) unknown if the bean paste is affected by this change, but the accessories were usually still the correct colors. Some drawings in the past have shown "Aquatic Reimus": often paired with the Aquatic Marisas, the "Aquatic Reimus" are Reimus able to traverse confortable large bodies of water using their ribbons as rafts. However, this has been retconned into mere experimentation from the Factory and unscrupolous Yukkuri Pet Shops, willing to breed a more marketable product and playing on the need for the average owner to give a suitable companion to his/her Aquatic Marisa. As such, there's no thing like a "True Aquatic Reimu", and the "Aquatic Reimu" sold in Pet Shop is a simple Reimu whose accessory was replaced with a more waterproof replica, and conditioned to use it as a raft at its owner command. This way however, the "Fake Aquatic Reimu" feels constantly an undue stress, as it feels "uneasy" about its unnatural, fake accessory, and (even if it was somehow trained in using its own ribbon), a ribbon can't substain a Yukkuri on water for long, and eventually wear and tear will make it unsuitable for navigation. So, a "Fake Aquatic Reimu" will always live a really short shelf life: by falling from its ribbon in the yukkurarium's water the "luckiest" ones, by succumbing to Anti-yukkuritis after a long period of suffering the "unluckiest" ones. Deibu There's been various depictions of a "Deibu" Reimu Yukkuri. These sub-types are generally highly selfish, aggressive, and extremely annoying. Normally, they are characterised as extremely fat and flabby, or else are shown to have a worm-like appearance, especially when moving. Other common properties include excessive drooling, a very, very long tongue, and a high rate of excretion. On occasion, deibus have been known to be rapists. Other yukkuri types have also been shown to have Deibu-like characteristics. For example, Marisas displaying the same behaviours are often called "Bawiza". It should be noted that Deibu is not the term given to selfish Reimus in general, but those that display these characteristics. Rather frustratingly, due to their high aggressiveness and selfishness, "Deibu" types often take advantage of and eliminate friendly and kind-hearted yukkuri families. These actions seem to enrage many members of the yukkuri community. The Deibus have been jokingly described as "Karma Houdinis", due to the number of uneasy acts they get away with committing in some stories. Deibus have shown a willingness to co-operate with awizes, bawizas, and batchoulis to stage home invasions. In some instances, other Yukkuri are aware of and alert to the existence of the Deibu types. Sometimes, the term has even been used as an insult or joke on another yukkuri in conversation. Abuse Pictures The following pictures contain yukkuri abuse. Viewer discretion is advised two are next to be executed,or was he only grabbing it]] Category:Characters